inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Hyōga
Feel free to leave any questions or concerns below. Remember to sign your name with "~~~~". Thank you. Archive 1|2 Re: Saber-toothed cat Ooooook. Saber-toothed cats do exists >.>;. I'm sorry. I had never heard of them before >.<. When they said that, I imagined my black cat fluffy with HUGE fangs... It just didn't sound right :) -EriHonjo (talk) 21:01, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Izayoi? Quick question, does Sesshomaru's relationship section really need a part for Izayoi? It was already there, and its a stub, but I don't even see the point of it being there at all. HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Izayoi... Again. I know we're not supposed to get into edit wars, but I removed the Izayoi section on Sesshomaru's page like we talked about, and then someone put it back, in a new format with terrible grammar. Am I allowed to keep taking it down when someone puts it back, or is that getting into an edit war? HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:39, November 19, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu : I have reverted the edits. Don't worry, Sesshomaru has never met or even spoken about Izayoi, so there's no need for a sub-section dedicated to his relationship with her. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 07:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Relationships? Does every character who despises Naraku deserve a section under relationships about Naraku? Sango & Miroku's articles say what Naraku did ''to them... But not their relationship, blahblah... Should there be a separate section for Naraku in their relationships? I feel like a lot of the relationship sections on character pages aren't about "relationships" but they merely summarize the interaction between two characters. How do you feel about this? Also I added 4 relationship sections to Naraku's page... Could you look them over when you have the time? Thanks. HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Chapters? ''Err, I feel like I'm bugging you a lot, sorry if I'm being a pest. I'm going to start writing chapter pages. I've already written like, ten of them this evening. I plan on writing all the ones we don't have. I wanted to ask the purpose of the summary section. I've only been writing the synopsis, because saying the same thing twice seems redundant. Synopsis: This happened. This happened. This happened. Summary: This happened, so this person did this, which caused this to happen. Six of one, half-dozen of the other. Also, do chapter summaries need the character-name-here every time? JINIE was going through and doing that, but I didn't see why that was necessary. Much Appreciated. HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu That was actually pretty helpful, thanks Suzaku! Still, with about 500 chapters total, half of which aren't even on the wiki yet, I'm not going to write any summaries, lol. Too much work. But hopefully soon we'll have pages for every chapter with nice synopsises. How does one change the boxes underneathe certain characters? Like for example if you go to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's page at the bottom, the thing that has "Yokai, Hanyo, Allies, Enemies, items"... all that. It doesn't appear in source mode. How can I edit/create those? What goes in the "PIECE" section of the chapter pages? The same number as the volume number? HalberdBanryu (talk) 21:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu : 'piece' refers to chapter's number in the volume. For example, The Exterminators is the 8th chapter of volume 9, so it's piece 8 :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I wrote a whole bunch of chapter articles today, I'll have to go back and fix that. Thanks for the info! :HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu :Also, Suzaku, you once told me that you weren't the person in charge of Chapter pages. Who is, then? Because I am thinking about going through all of them and changing some of the format, once I finish writing all of them anyway, which isn't too far away. Who would I talk to about that? :HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu ::Sorry for replying again, Rowan Salazar is in charge of the Chapter pages. Unfortunately, it seems she's on a hiatus atm. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 04:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Basically, I want to put an end to the summary section (except in cases like Chapter one, The final chapter, the chapter where Sesshomaru is introduced, when Naraku is introduced, etcetera, so we can talk just a little about the characters when they're introduced and things like that.) I haven't been writing synopsis' like "clear concise points", they're more like... Scene summaries? So basically like what was originally defined for Chapter and Synopsis, but mixed together. I think its more efficient and isn't as repetitive as when we synopsis-ize(?) and summarize. Anyway, admins can do whatever, but thats how I'm going to write all the ones I create. :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 21:48, December 6, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Reply. http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_162 is mine, compared with something like http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_4. So instead of having one synopsis with absolutely no detail (super-generic), and one summary with tons of detail, we just have one item that's kind of in between. And you're saying I shouldn't write any more chapter pages if I'm not going to do a summary? Because the pages I write are all actually good, not like when people create new pages and then add a sentence, I actually add tons of stuff, and count the number of frames/pages every time I make a page as well. HalberdBanryu (talk) 22:11, December 6, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Also I just fixed something, don't know if I should have... Chapter titles that in my english editions are things like "Kikyo" and "Tokijin", "Tetsusaiga" ... I changed the Titles to Kikyō, Tōkijin, Tessaiga, etc. Even if that isn't the official English chapter title, I would give it the Japanese spelling, correct? On Chapter 265, the pictures are being super annoying to me, could you make it look nice? Everytime I try and mess with the pictures, something weird happens to the page. I've never dealt with pictures on the chapter pages before, but its getting frustrating... Thanks very much, Suzaku! HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Hey Suzaku! I'll stop being a pest after I get the hang of writing the chapter pages, sorry, but it'll be worth it once we have all the chapters done, I promise! Anyway... The Band of Seven arc is completed, (yay) so I was wondering if you would browse through them, see the format, and give me the final go-ahead to change the chapter-page layout to what I've been doing, since it makes much more sense. Also, in terms of images on the pages, I was thinking every chapter page should have the title page, just like Chapter 1 does, and then have one (or two at the most) images that are particularly important/critical for following the story-line, like I did with Chapter_278 so people would see Naraku's new body. I also wanted to ask you, if we're going to abandon the summary altogether, which is what we agreed on, what should I do when I go back and improve/rewrite the chapters that introduce main characters? Simply give a brief description of the character, and then leave it up to the reader to go their character page to learn more? Because I don't want to say too much about character-personality in the synopsis's, but it should still make sense with just the chapter page, right? On an unrelated note, do you want any help with Ryūra's page? HalberdBanryu (talk) 16:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu I haven't found any trivia to use. In the chapters with Haori and Rasetsu, I mentioned that in the manga they don't get names and in the Anime they do. Would the trivia be things like "In the anime, this happened where as in the manga blahblahblah" or "This didn't happen in the anime" or something like that? I've found that pointing out translation mistakes in the manga doesn't work because there are so many editions, and I haven't seen any weird art mistakes like "Tenseiga wasn't on Sesshomaru's hip in this frame" or something. I'll try and add some, but so far I haven't found any trivia worth noting that isn't noted somewhere else. I'll fix the character boxes and add brief sentence summaries, though. PS I tried to add the cover page to Chapter_237, and it looked weird because its rectangularly shaped, where as Chapter 1 was a square that took up two pages. How do you want to fix that? Should I just crop it with MS paint or something? I uploaded the picture, its the most recent one, you try it and tell me if making it look alright is possible, lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 18:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Inuyasha Couples Is there Inuyasha couples wiki ?? Sorry for the disturb .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Frustration! Jinie keeps making unnecessary edits to my chapter pages as well as creating ones that I'm just going to heavily edit later on. It is a bit of a nuisance for me in working with the chapters. Also, I'm hoping to be some kind of admin on IY wiki at some point but it's like she's taking credit for my hard work with all her tiny unneeded edits.' I'm '''the one who writes out the long synopses and counts the frames and pages. Can you kindly tell her not to create any more chapter pages, because it really just frustrates me and interrupts my writing process when I see all the errors. I just want to work chronologically from where I am in the story and go from chapter to chapter then work my way back. I would like the chapter pages to be left alone until I have the chance to complete them all, which is hard to do when she's beating me to the punch and creating pages that aren't in the format I've been working with. Thanks, HalberdBanryu (talk) 18:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Merry Christmas I hope you a great Christmas this year :) Wishing you peace, love, and joy. Ryoga (talk) 04:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you Suzaku-san! :) Ryoga (talk) 11:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sesshomaru's Land Status Position Hey Suzaku, I just discovered in another foreign interview with creator, Ruimko that I translated over into English that she doesn't state Sesshomaru as the 'official' lord of the western lands but is more in the status line of a 'Great Prince' I am not sure if it will make all that much of difference to Sesshomaru's page or not but I just felt that I should give you a heads up about it. I also find out another interesting fact that Sesshomaru doesn't view himself as a father-figure to Rin either. This was all in the interview that I found. Just though you should know. Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh (talk) 04:47, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Inuyasha? Settle something for me. When refering to the character, should I write Inu'y'asha or Inu'Y'asha? The inconsistency is all over the wiki. Just like we have Sessh'o'maru's and Sessh'ō'maru's, the latter is correct, so which Inuyasha is the one I should use? HalberdBanryu (talk) 22:56, January 2, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Manga Chapters. Dilema...? I'm almost at the part where Inuyasha learns adamant barrage and gets Hosenki's shard and all that, and I was thinking after I finish that, I'll go back to the beginning and make chapters 1-200ish as detailed as I've been writing. Because its kind of weird to have details on chapters 300-310 and barely anything for 1-10. But I want to ask, would you rather I get rid of all the red chapter-titles that are on the 2nd half of the mangapageand leave the first half bare in terms of detail, or make the first 200 chapters look perfect and have them formatted correctly, then go on? Either way, If I go forward or backward, I have 200 chapters to write, so I want to know what path you think makes the Wiki look better. No red chapters left but some chapters are bare, OR very good first half, incomplete second half? HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu -I've noticed I bug you alot. Anyway, on the chapter pages I have a concern. For about 20 chapters, We deal with Princess Abi and her mother, but not until the very last of those chapters do we learn that Abi's mother's name is Tekkei. I didn't put Tekkei under the list of characters in order of appearance on any of those chapters until we learned her name since it would contradict itself if I did. I've had similar concerns with other characters. What should I do? When introducing a new character, especially when their names & intentions aren't made clear until later chapters, should I just explain it so it makes more sense, even if there is no mention of it in that particular chapter? I know the wiki has spoilers, but somehow it seems like it would be wrong for the sake of continuity. HalberdBanryu (talk) 17:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Kindly look at Chapters 292-299 and tell me what you think, because they are all in the finalized format that I desire and think works best. And then I'll stop bugging you about chapters forevermore lol, but I just want your final approval to make all '''500'ish chapters look like these ones, so if you don't like the format it'd be better for me to know now and not later. I also changed the actual Chapterpage-layout page, if you care about that. On a related note, when you go to http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Chapters how do I make the new chapters that have images show up with images? You'll see Chapter 1 and Chapter 558 but mine don't show up with their respected frames. Any idea why? HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Can i help Banryu? because he was busy for chapters for second half of chapters i should help him with first half of chapters? despite i had lack grammar problems by --Jinierules (talk) 03:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Astarai Hi Suzaku -- I thought I 'backed' out of my edits and didn't commit changes... as I wasn't happy with how it was fitting in... and thought I should think about it some more. I won't take offense if you want to revert any changes I accidently applied, or if you want to use the 1 pic I uploaded, you can do that to.... Sorry for any inconvenience! (talk) 02:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC)]] Some scanlated pages Hi Suzaku-san. Jinie has uploaded some scanlated title pages (like this, this, and this). As you know, they're copyright violations and would you be able to delete them? Thank you, Ryoga (talk) 14:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Kaede I am just curious about something, was there ever a time in the Inuyasha series where Kaede was misleading InuYasha and Kagome to prevent them completing the Shikon Jewel? That wouldn't make sense since she was the one who told them that they had to work together to find the pieces, complete the jewel and put it back together right? I am just curious is all. Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh (talk) 14:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I am knew and I wanted to ask how can I could help or what should I do? And thank's for the welcome:) MeTheAnimeLover (talk) 16:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) 4444 Hi Suzaku! I'm sorry, I didn´t mean to publish the article in spanish, it was for another wikia. I know, I screwed up, but thanks anyway for the welcome, I'll see if I can be of any help. Lanchus How are polls created on this site? and is it posible for me to make one? Princessashley123 (talk) 04:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Princessashley123 Wall you create message wall by --Jinierules (talk) 14:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Western Lands I think that there might be an error on the article of the Lord of the Western Lands. It states that InuTaisho made the Saikoku region his domain, I went to do some research on it and found that during the Feudal Era to Modern Times that there were no such regions in Japan by that name Here is a link if you want to see it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_regions_in_Japan so that would mean that either the Kanto or Chubu region are his domain. Lord of the Western Lands Suzaku, I was wondering something? Was Sesshomaru's father the Lord of the Western Lands? Just curious is all - RinxXxSessh (talk) 23:27, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome back dude! I thought you'd abandoned the wiki! I've been busy with college assignments too, and did not want to get a bad score in tests, lol. Why don't we create a blog post then? Forum posts are not always helpful and most of the readers won't even view them. As for the daimyō-kai, Banryu wanted to discuss something about new layouts. If he wants to, we can certainly have one. Ryoga (talk) 03:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hey Suzaku, I just have a quick question about the infobox. Do you know what the "Piece" section means? And what exactly should go into that section? On all of the infoboxes I have added I have left that section blank, because, frankly, I just don't know what is supposed to go there. Thanks ahead of time. Super Shmevan (talk) 22:05, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok, thanks anyway. I'll certainly ask one of them (or both) about it, heh. Super Shmevan (talk) 01:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hiragana Yeah, I agree. We should add a notice or something saying it shouldn't be added and then start removing it from articles. Ryoga (talk) 11:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Fanon I've read the site policy on fanon and have been attempting to remove it when I come across it, by my edits are almost always getting instantly reverted. I'm wondering if this is because the definition of "fanon" in my mind is different from the one used by the site. I generally define fanon as "A fan-created concept that gains widespread popularity to the point of becoming confused for canon itself." Does this site have a different definition? If so, can you explain it so that I don't keep stepping on people's toes by editing content that I consider fanon? Fast Moon (talk) 23:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Daiyokai Group Thing Sorry for my long absence from the wiki, school had been overwhelming me for a little while. I shall continue to write chapter pages as I had been. :P So... About Daiyokais, or group meetings, or whatever we're calling them these days. I've seen tons of talk page conversations where you or Ryoga say "the next time we have one"... but we have no plans to have one in the immediate future, at least not to my knowledge... So... do we want to plan one of those for some time in the foreseeable future? Also I'm not sure what's happening admin-wise, did you get to take over and get admin rights and stuff? And is Rowan still 'here' technically? Because she was back, she did a few things for about a week, and then she vanished again... So, I'm just curious if that whole thing was resolved. Also, don't get mad, but the Saiten/Seiten talk page thing was soooo funny when I read it. It's a one letter difference and there was a like, five page argument about it... lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Well, don't feel bad. After all, there's only so much you can do being the only admin on the wiki. But from the sound of her last comment, I think she left anyway. lol. Problem solved! :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Thanks Suzaku! :3 HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:54, March 29, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Bureaucracy ... Brandon might've not seen it. I think you should post an adoption request and link the blog post to it. Ryoga (talk) 04:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Okay :-) Ryoga (talk) 04:03, March 30, 2013 (UTC) St. Hijiri You created the page St. Hijiri and had it redirect to Hakushin, but St. Hijiri is also an alias that Kikyo's shikigami of herself took up when she was recovering from the injury Naraku dealt her on Hakurei-zan. It should be a disambiguation page, not a redirect. It should also link to the monk page since Hijiri means "virtuous monk". Damaijin (talk) 22:47, March 30, 2013 (UTC) April Fool's Prank Hey Suzaku, I see someone decided to play a cruel April Fool's joke saying that Rumiko was coming out with a new manga that was a spinoff to InuYasha called 'The Next Chapter' so does that mean even the part about it coming out in on shelves on Nov 2013 was false too? Did you hear anything about a new release in Fall 2013? RinxXxSessh (talk) 02:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Threaten to Block Hey Suzaku, I was just wondering if it was me that you threatened to block for the person who made up that April Fool's joke? If it was me than my apologies to you both. I just didn't like what this person did regardless if it was an April Fool's joke. My apologies again if I caused any mischevious. RinxXxSessh (talk) 02:32, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :No, I was talking about the person who tried to pull the prank. Sorry for the confusion. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Just wanted to make sure. RinxXxSessh (talk) 03:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Wanted Pages and Unwanted Ones Would it be all right to recreate the List of Needed Pages page and have it redirect to the page? I had a heck of a time finding it. I actually to Google it, and that was only to find out how to find it, rather than it, itself. You might also consider adding it to the Main Page or something for easier access (this is all under the assumption it's not already; I couldn't find it there...). It's a pretty useful thing, actually. It's how I came across what would be my very first edit to any Wikia ever. Also, while trying to find it, I went to the Categories list page, and I think you might want to look it over. There are a lot of bizarre user categories like "Users who Like French Toast" and crap like that. Damaijin (talk) 02:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Request Hello! I'm an administrator of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Wikia and I would like to affiliate with Inuyasha Wiki. If this is possible, here is our workmark. Thank you! (talk) 10:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I understand. Why? Because I really love InuYasha with all my heart. It was the first anime I ever watched when I was only about 6-7 years, along with my mom. I wasn't missing even one episode, despite of seeing it before. I was waiting for every episode. And when I grew up, I watched it over again and enjoyed every episode, even if sometimes I knew how it's going to end. It is my favourite anime. Honestly. That's why:). (talk) Of course. I watched Maid-Sama, but I don't read the manga. It is just the wikia I'm active on. It is not one of my favourite anime:). (talk) Reply You've got it all wrong. First of all, it wasn't me who created that category. I just created the page of that category and added the text, but that's all. That category was already created. (talk) 14:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok. And about the signature, I don't know why it doesn't work, 'cause I created a page with my signature. (talk) 15:08, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Now it work. What about the affiliate request? Re: Mysterious dates No, actually. The series begins in 1996 (when Kagome turns 15), and I'm sure the dates in the articles are calculated from that. For example, Kagome was transported to Sengoku era, which means she was transported to 1496/7. Kikyō died fifty years before that year, which is in 1446. She was 18, so she was born in 1428/29 etc. WP:SYNTHESIS, in my opinion. We could keep them, and add a note saying they're just assumed dates? Ryoga (talk) 11:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :And, if we take Oda Nobunaga's existence into account, yes, it doesn't make sense. However in episode 8 Amari Nobunaga asks Kagome not to confuse him "with him". So, he did exist back then. Ryoga (talk) 11:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) *I have removed the dates from several of the other characters' articles as well and I have left a slightly more detailed description at Sengoku jidai to show why I don't believe this series could take place in the 1400's. As for the concern over Kagome claiming "500 years in the past", I personally assume this was just a rough guess on her part as there is no simple way of converting Japanese era years into the years of the Gregorian calendar, which was adopted by Japan in 1873. To figure out the exact year, her options would be: 1. find a European and ask him (there weren't many around, especially in northern Japan), 2. find a book that lists the Japanese era years and their respective equivalents of the Gregorian calendar. So rather than taking the effort she probably just settled with a rough guess rather than going through the trouble of figuring it out. 18:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Old Episode Boxes Would it be kosher to delete the old episode boxes now that we have the new template? There are some pages that have both, but I don't want to start deleting them if we still want them there... Damaijin (talk) 18:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Episode 161 and Episode 162 are just a couple. They're kind of sporadic. Damaijin (talk) 22:27, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Understood. Do we want to add them to pages, in that case? They're kind of bulky, but if it's more convenient for readers, and since we're trying for conformity... Or, alternate idea: How difficult would it be to change the new episode box template to include next and previous episode names? (Just to be clear, I'm not being like, "MAKE A DECISION RIGHT NOW!!!!!") (Nor am I nagging.) (Not on purpose, anyway...) Damaijin (talk) 22:51, April 17, 2013 (UTC) undo picture setting Suzaku, this is RinxXxSessh I just undid the following changes that were made to Kikyo and Kagome's profile pages by Madison evans apparantely she/he changed pictures in the info boxes to low quality pictures that could have been in violations to the copyright policy. I wasn't sure if someone should warn her/him about this. I hope this was okay. RinxXxSessh (talk) 18:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images Hey Suzaku, you asked me about where I got the Final Act HQ images from. I am just curious as to why you want to know only because I want to know if I violated any type of copyright. RE: Images It's a screenshot I took, from episode 146. I adjusted the Brightness and Contrast, that's why it looks so :) Also, I don't have the whole series on DVD, so I . Ryoga (talk) 11:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :How do you take screenshots? Do you use the media player's built in screenshot facility or use Print Screen? Ryoga (talk) 11:05, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the media player's screenshot option will produce a higher quality image, because it's taken directly from the source. That's just my observation though, I could be wrong :) Ryoga (talk) 03:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Congrats dude. You're now our new bureaucrat! :) Ryoga (talk) 06:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hiragana Yeah, I think so. Actually adding hiragana apart from adding kanji was my earlier edit (few years ago). :P I always get used to edit the Chinese version of InuYasha wiki (which means they also add the pronunciation of hiragana since some of the kanji pronouns are different than the Chinese one). But some of the cases like Rin (using hiragana) and Mujina (using katakana), both of them are according to Rumiko's original works, for these we cannot change them into kanji because of the main reason: any kanji that related the same pronouns that obtained from hiragana will messed up the true meaning of his name, and that's the reason why in past Japan failed to change the script into alphabet version. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 02:36, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :It's my pleasure. :3 [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 02:52, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Amari Nobunaga Suzaku-san, if I expand this article, would you be able to craft an "Appearance" section for it? Ryoga (talk) 16:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Suikotsu, well... I don't think I'll be able to complete that, he's way too important to the series. Thanks Suzaku-san :) Ryoga (talk) 03:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Kikyo's light/spirit I was wondering something Suzaku, when Kikyo's light saved Kohaku in the Final Act season her spirit didn't go on to live in Kohaku? But, because Kikyo is the spiritual ''reincarnation of Kagome so there is no way that is possible right? Re: New Daimyō-kai I'm doing great, thanks Suzaku. Hope you're too :) I'll be available on Monday (IST) from 8:15 AM. That would be Sunday night in your place. Are you free that day, and what about Banryu? He hasn't edited in a while.. Ryoga (talk) 04:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, next Friday sounds good too. From 13th onwards my semester exams start, so I won't be available from that day :| Ryoga (talk) 16:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Lucky you =) *jealous* Just kidding, thanks for wishing me luck :) Ryoga (talk) 04:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Making Changes Suzaku, a contributor is going around making changes to the character profiles to mold them into his/her liking. He/She made changes to Rin's profile saying that Inu No Taisho was Rin's adopted father, Sesshomaru was her adopted brother and Sesshomaru's mother was her adopted mother. I already undid the changes to the profile but it's still absurd. Sesshomaru was moreso Rin's guardian with no indication to being a father/brother towards her in any ways. I just thought you should know incase you want to say something. I am at least going to comment the person letting them know. RinxXxSessh (talk) 17:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Please say or do something Suzaku, This contributor is going in and undoing the changes that i made to Rin's profile box putting back in about being Inu No Taisho's adopted daughter and such. Sevgikk is doing it with Sesshoamru's as well. I already commented them telling them to stop but they aren't listening to me. Can you please say or do something? RinxXxSessh (talk) 17:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Daimyo-kai Oh my, just now I check back the calendar and I found that my final exam has clash with the meeting that you invited me, so in depends whether I able to attend or not this time... :S [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 03:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hello! Why yes, I should be able to attend the Daimyō-kai scheduled for next week, unless something unforeseen comes up between now and then. Others might be busy with exams and such (like Sango^), so we'll probably have to wait and see about their availability. Anyway, let me know if any changes come about during the week; I'll be here, heh! Super Shmevan (talk) 03:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Suzaku. Yes, I will be able to attend the Daimyo-kai meeting tomorrow. Sorry for my extended absence... AGAIN... But now I only have ONE MORE FINAL. Hipdoofrigginray! And then I'll spend a lot of my spare time writing the chapter articles over da summer. Anyway, looking forward to tomorrow. :3 Regards, HalberdBanryu (talk) 20:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu :Yes, sir! XD I agree with that. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 13:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) That sounds perfectly fine to me, Suzaku! Safe travels :) Super Shmevan (talk) 01:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) HQ images Just now I saw your previous message from your talk page about the HQ images, well recently I accidentally found out this website which it helped me a lot in contributions. All HQ Final Act images are categorized in episodes, I bet you will satisfy with the qualities. :3 [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 11:46, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Episode pages Hey there Suzaku, I just have a quick question about the episode articles on the wiki. The layout of each episode article should be based on this guide right? Also, in the summary description of each episode, should it be written in present or past tense? Thanks man Super Shmevan (talk) 22:05, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Suzaku, I have another question about the episode articles, specifically the images in the infoboxes. What do you think should be the main images in the infoboxes? The kind of "title card" screen, such as in this article, or just a screenshot from the episode itself? Personally, I like the idea of having the title cards as the main image and maybe a couple images from the episode within the article. Although, admittedly, it would probably be very difficult to find title cards for all 190+ episodes of the anime. Hopefully that makes sense. Anyway, I was just curious what you thought about this since you are the big dog in this yard, heh :) Super Shmevan (talk) 01:02, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, yes, you're absolutely right. That would be extremely time consuming, and I wouldn't want to ask you to do that. Certainly, there are more pressing issues that need to be addressed before this anyway. I'm not like dieing to get this done with either, I was just a bit curious about it; thanks man, we'll speak soon Super Shmevan (talk) 19:01, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Immortality Suzaku, would it be safe to post into Shippo's character profile page at least in the trivia section that he does seem to be immortal or semi-immortal? We really didn't know much about it throughout the series but three years after the defeat of Naraku we see that Shippo is still around the same physical age as he was when he first met InuYasha and Kagome? Just curious is all RinxXxSessh (talk) 04:08, May 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Affliate Request Thank you! I added you in your affiliates list. Also, here is our wordmark. And about the Saiunkoku Monogatari Wikia, I didn't know we are supposed to be affiliated with them. Probably she/he talked with Ultraprime2, the other admin. I'll contract them now, since Ultra is inactive. Thank you for letting me know about it. Documentation Hello Suzaku, I wonder is that necessary to write some guidelines on character infobox, episode infobox, chapter infobox, ... by using Template:documentation? From the beginning that I started contribute this wiki, I found that I was a bit confused on filling the information by using infobox, and I was afraid my filling ways couldn't properly meet what did the local rules want. ":v Here is a good example of filling the guidelines into the documentation template. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 13:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try to add the topic inside the Daimyo-kai for later discussion. :) [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 03:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sacred Jewel Shards I know that the sacred jewel shard grants wishes but is it only when the jewel is whole or can wishes be granted even on one of its shards? RinxXxSessh (talk) 15:40, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Is there a way to source quotes in the quotes section? I know you can for the header ones, but I haven't been able to get it to apply to the others. I'd like to source the ones I know. HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu I'll make sure all the Manga images are fixed in regards to the image policy sometime soon. I'm not at home, & the place I'm at has a crappy internet connection and don't want to wait for stuff to load. So sometime soon, I'll get to it. Thanks for reminding me, I always forget to do that. HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I just started licensing images. Have I done it correctly, like so?: http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:InuyashaChapter60SesshomaruWieldsTheTessaiga.jpg HalberdBanryu (talk) 00:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Also, since you're the only one who can, do you think could you delete the following images? They're covers, and shouldn't have been uploaded in the first place, ontop of that, the titles' translations are wrong. http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:Oinuyasha_vol_021_ch_008_pg_131.jpg http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ginuyasha_vol_021_ch_009_pg_149.jpg http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dinuyasha_vol_022_ch_006_pg_093.jpg http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tinuyasha_vol_022_ch_007_pg_111.jpg http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:Einuyasha_vol_022_ch_008_pg_129.jpg http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ginuyasha_vol_022_ch_009_pg_147.jpg http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dinuyasha_vol_022_ch_010_pg_165.jpg http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:L001.jpg http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:V001.jpg http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tinu_yasha_v025_c245_115.jpg Arigato. HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for deleting those, Suzaku. So, just letting you know, I ''think I got all of those Manga pics licensed, but I probably missed a few. If I did miss some, please don't delete them lol. I didn't license Jinie's Manga pics either though, but I plan to do that for her in time, as I revise the chapters those pics are on. HalberdBanryu (talk) 20:23, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Sesshomaru's mother picture Why did you delete the picture of Sesshomaru's mother from the infobox? RinxXxSessh (talk) 21:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh if that is the case let me try a few new ones that I found of their mouths close and see how those play out if that is okay with you RinxXxSessh (talk) 23:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) History of the Shikon Jewel Suzaku, I actually read in the InuYasha profile book on page179 it was stated by Rumiko-sama herself that the shikon jewel was produced during the Heian Period of Japan that was from 794 to 1185. So from the time it was created to when it was burned with Kikyo and reborn into Kagome would that make it over 1,000 years old. Would it be okay to add this information to the Shikon no Tama page? RinxXxSessh (talk) 22:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Leaving Reference Suzaku, I can't seem to do it right with leaving a reference # on the Shikon no Tama to as it keeps coming with a message of 'cite tag error' I have never done anything like this before and was wondering if you could do it instead. The reference to the jewels existance came from the InuYasha Profile Book on page 179. RinxXxSessh (talk) 12:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Gifs I'm very sorry about that. That's what I get for not reading all of the rules. 18:14,6/1/2013 18:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Navi-boxes? So on the chapter-page layout page, it says Navi-boxes will be created by an admin when the chapter articles are deemed high quality enough. For example, see the bottom of this page: http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_1 I don't know if you can, maybe it was Serena or Rowan who put that first Navi-box in, but if you can and it isn't too complicated, it'd be much appreciated. Though I know it's a bit unconventional to have these numbers before the others, I think all the chapters within Volumes 28-34 are of a very high quality and should have navi boxes if possible. Even though it isn't exactly necessary, it does make the wiki look more professional, and it organizes the chapters in a more coherent way as 10 chapters-10 chapters-10 chapters-10 chapters etc, instead of all 558 chapters strewn together in a row. On an unrelated note, is there any chance that a chapter page could be a featured article some time in the future? I feared not because usually it's a character page, but I work hard too, so a featured article would be awesome. Just wondering. :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And even if the chapters aren't high quality, they will be soon enough when I get to them. To correct you, only the first volume has 8 chapters. All of the volumes after that have solely 10. At least that's how it is in the Viz Media edition of the Manga, which is all I have. I'm not sure why. At the beginning of the Manga, in the first volume especially, chapters had random numbers of pages as if, whatever/however many Takahashi felt like doing per chapter, then eventually they almost always have 18 pages. So it's weird, that's why there's 558 chapters. And the quote I posted came from my Viz Media Inuyasha Volume 20. Not a scanlation or fan translation. HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Suzaku, I wanted to nominate a featured article, but should I wait until it's closer to when Ryukotsusei's time is up? And I read through all the featured article bureaucracy jargon multiple times and I'm a bit embarassed to say I still don't quite understand it all. Where do I put this? On the actual template about featured articles? Article being nominated * Nominator: HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) * Nomination comments: Support Object Comments HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Rin's page Hey Suzaku, that anoymous contributor http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.49.180.8 is going into Rin's page and changing the section of Rin's choice of rejoining Sesshomaru stating that "There is no evidence that is the choice she's making, he says "whatever she chooses" which could be interpreted in a number of ways but there's no evidence that its to return to him." Can you please explain to this person that those are the two choices that she has as just from the way the anime and manga have gone. What else could she do after making her choice? RinxXxSessh (talk) 13:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article I get where you're coming from, wanting the chapter pages to be a bit more jazzed up, but it's a bit unrealistic for my purposes, since there are more chapter articles than any other type of page on the wiki. We have around 1,200 pages on the wiki right now and about 560ish are chapters. Making all of them sparkle would take me forever. There is the option where we could have 56 volume pages and just have all the chapters on one page, going chapter by chapter. Those would be very long detailed pages filled with images. Since chapters are like, 18 pages long, not a lot can happen. *shrug* Also, You mention sourcing, but that isn't necessary. It says so at the top of the Chapter pages article: *'The following is a guide for the layout of chapter pages. Note the red text gives a description of what goes in each section. Referencing is not needed because the only source that information on this page may come from is the manga chapter in question itself (with the exception of the optional notes section).' and that isn't a part I added, that's there from whenever Rin & Sesshomaru first made the layout. And it makes sense. Except maybe for in the trivia section, but the trivia is usually self-explanatory. And yeah, the images suck.... I'll try to get better quality ones. I can also do a title page image. Maybe add something about having those to the Chapter pages article. HalberdBanryu (talk) 06:17, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat?! Hey, Suzaku, how's everything going? I'm curious about the status of your application to be bureaucrat of this wiki? I remember Ryoga made a blog like, months ago, about this and it seems as though no action has been taken? I was just wondering if they (the lords of wiki?) have gotten back to you about it. I don't know how long this process is supposed to take but I feel like you should've been named bureaucrat by now. Super Shmevan (talk) 01:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Sesshomaru Interview Suzaku, remember a while back when you asked me about a interview that was done with Rumiko-sama that involved Sesshomaru? You wanted to read it to find out more about his 'status' as lord of the western land and I entrusted the interview to a good friend of mine on Deviantart and a another good friend of hers was able to translate it into English. It talks about both Sesshomaru and Rin. If you wanted to take a look at it feel free too. http://inuki1.deviantart.com/journal/An-Interview-with-Rumiko-about-Sesshoumaru-Rin-385374357 RinxXxSessh (talk) 03:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Rin's Page, Doing it again Suzaku, that anyomous contributor is doing it again; http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.49.180.8 he/she is going into Rin's page and changing the section into the 'among human category' this time he/she put in " InuYasha stated that this was 'practice' to return Rin to a human village or whatever she chooses,' meaning she isn't being forced to stay in the village and that this is her choice'" I undid the editing and left a comment on the person's page. They are not getting the message Suzuka. RinxXxSessh (talk) 14:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Didn't mean to go off on that person like that. I promise to try be more gentler about it in future discussions. RinxXxSessh (talk) 02:05, July 16, 2013 (UTC)